As is well known to those versed in the automotive service field, location of an ignition circuit defect is often tedious and time consuming, usually requiring disconnection and reconnection of parts which often results in damage, or removal and replacement of parts which may be expensive without remedying the problem.
While there are a number of prior art ignition circuit tester devices, such devices have not been found satisfactory and generally leave the practitioner to cope with the above-described difficulties. Applicant is aware of the below listed prior U.S. Pat. Nos.
2,701,335 Sargeant et al PA1 3,452,270 Cook PA1 3,603,872 Pelta PA1 3,743,922 Festos PA1 3,763,421 Glomski PA1 3,811,089 Strzelewicz